nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roboflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to NightClan Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mystical Moonstone (Talk) 23:24, October 3, 2012 kk Robo! See ya on chat :D [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 00:20, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Not that I don't totally agree with what it says, if I didn't know Moony I'd guess she wrote your profile for you, lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:42, October 14, 2012 (UTC) How come your siggie links to your WFW talk page? :P Let's go hunting... in the marsh :D I'll be Hazelclaw. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:49, October 14, 2012 (UTC) PS. I know ''my ''siggie doesn't link to ''anything, but my excuse is it broke xP Testing, testing. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 20:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Aquatail has been assigned Hollypaw as an apprentice. "Aquatail, you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Hollypaw." [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Robo... testing 123 [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:42, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok, Robo. Test 2. It will probably work this time! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm on NightClan join chat [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again for the sig! I'm testing it. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Back! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Lets RP at the stream (from where we left off) and we can RP somewhere else. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Lets go on NC IRC to plan it out. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Robo, I have to go to dinner, I'll tell you when I'm back. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] I'm back! You no IRC. Why? (In real words: you are not on IRC. Why?) [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Are you on? I am back. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:35, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I did not get your message when you sent it. I got it after I published more of Smokeheart's Struggle, but are you still on? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 02:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I am here on the chat. Join me. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I want to let you know I am on right now. fyi! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 03:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) That's ok. Sleep I good! :) UW Huskies Rule!! :D 14:15, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Get on chat! You were on for a little bit like 5 minutes!! Hustle!! I miss you!! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 00:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D Use the kitty I'm gonna use for the collab: Because I'm Canadian and Canada is awesome (eh?) I'm naming her Maplestorm (<-- my copy&paste coding). She's dark golden with darker paws and a lighter chest. Her eyes are... hmm... lavander colour. She's long-legged with slightly large paws and a long, thin tail. She's friendly and caring toward her friends, but often start fights (verbal or physical) - though she prefers the other cat starts it - with cats she doesn't like (even from her own Clan). She is loyal and trustworthy and will not break promises or tell other cats' secrets even if they're her enemies and she is brutally honest because she believes honesty is more important than politeness (CANDOR - if you don't know what I'm talking about, you haven't lived), though she'll avoid the truths you don't want to hear so long as you don't ask, one of the rare times she'll lie being when doing otherwise is betraying someone else. Maplestorm has very few of her own secrets and around her closest friends she has none. That was long and I bet it was full of run-on sentences, so hopefully you can decipher it. I posted the whole thing because you asked for a description of my character, so for the picture I'm guessing the personality part is unneeded. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 04:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Use Maplestorm, I guess. Or you could use Scorchpaw from my fanfic. She's a slender pure black she-cat with blue eyes. And if you use her make her look like a rogue because she used to be one and she's always one at heart :D